the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the psychological ability to primarily read the mind of another being. There are many branches and expansions of this power such as projecting illusions and thoughts, mind control, and even accessing someone's magic. This power is very rare and most beings only possess limited forms. However, powerful possessors who can access many variations of this ability are referred to as true Telepaths. Telepathy is part of Collective Magic, giving witches in a coven this ability, but it is limited. The Original Witch, Laurel has a psychic link with all witches , though it isn't to the full potential. The only person in the series to show a majority of the unlimited power is Cristina DeLuca, a Telepath. __TOC__ Usage There are numerous ways Telepaths can use their power of telepathy: *Read the thoughts of others. *Projects thoughts, information, illusions, and more into someone's mind in order to control them. *Channel someone's powers through the mind. *Use a being's ability through a telepathic connection. *Have mental conversations with other Telepaths. *Sense a person's whereabouts. Types of Telepathy Personal Telepathy Personal telepathy is the only type that can be unlimited and is possessed by true Telepaths. It is stronger than group as this kind of telepathy can be used against any person and not just a specific personal. Cristina possesses personal telepathy and is considered the most powerful Telepath come across in the books. She mastered the mind reading formof telepathy at a young age, but as she got older, her powers expanded, allowing her to gain a wider range, control the mind of others, and eventually channel other beings abilities. Telepaths can also use mass telepathy to converse with one another. This telepathy can be different with loved ones and people you are close to. Cristina can read both her brother's minds due their emotional connection extending her telepathic range, but she can do this when they're not even in the same country with her, whereas with others, she but has to be closer. Coven/Group Telepathy This type of telepathy is limited and you can only use telepathy with the people in your coven. The ability only works if the member allows you to read their mind and can also be used a sort of a "Radio" or group conference to share thoughts between each other all at once, using mass telepathy. People with this ability *Cristina DeLuca - True Telepath ; unlimited. Able to read the mind of others, sense their whereabouts, project thoughts and contol minds slightly, and channel and use the powers of her targets. She can do this over a great telepathic range. She has learned and shown the greatest form of this power at a young age, though she has only attempted them a few times due to the somewhat great ordeal it is. *The Bonum Coven - Through Collective Magic ; limited to their members. They can send messages into the minds of their members, read their minds when given permission, and have conversations using mass telepathy. Their range is small. *Laurel White/The Original Witch - Psychic Link, limited to pure witches only. As the creator of the witch species, Laurel is able to read all the minds of her "children" spontaneously with ease and send messages to them. Her range is unlimited. *Riley White/The Original Surgo - Psychic Link ; limited to Surgos descending from the lineages he transformed. Though Riley did not have any children, as the creator and first of the Surgo Species, Riley is able to read the minds of only the familial lines he transformed. He cannot do this with Surgos who were not naturally born from these lines as Surgos. He can also send messages to them. The range is unlimited. Channeling Abilities Telepathy has numerous functions that are used by getting a telepathic connection with their target: Projecting An Abilitiy This variation is used to temporary replicate the abilities of other beings near you and use them for your own advantage as well as reproduce them telepathically, through the mind. Telepaths can do this even before their opponent uses their power and can do this with more powers at once. Channeling An Abilitiy A variant used to channel the powers of other magical beings once activated. This is mostly used to deflect the supernatural powers. They can only do this by tapping into another person's mind, however. Limitations *Users might get headahces the first few times using this power. *The Telepath's range depends on how much minds he read and the strength of the telepathy. *Some can only create telepathic connections with people in their group or coven or of people relating to them, limiting their power. Category:Powers